The Avatar Solstice Carol
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Because every other cartoon has ripped it off... I decided to let Avatar have a turn. Based most obviously off the Christmas Carol.


**The Avatar Solstice Carol.**

**_(I don't own Avatar OR Dicken's work_**

**_For Mormonmaiden cause she's a nutter and the Teo-stuff is for Hello.Lovely cause she's lovely...)_**

STARRING - LONG FENG AS SCROOGE AND OTHERS...

EXT. SOMEWHERE OVER BA SING SE

NARRATOR

I'm here to tell you a story.

Yes, it's one you've heard a thousand times before... but who cares? (The copyright's expired so it's free turkey!)

We begin this story with a man. A man so self-deluded and hung up on world conquest that he found himself severely beaten at his own game (but that's another story... and no, the copyright hasn't expired on that one.)  
Anyway, back to our man. Oh, here he is now.

_LONG FENG walks into the scene we are:_

INT. THE EARTH KINGDOM PALACE

LONG FENG

I hate myself.

NARRATOR

That's the spirit!

This man was known for doing evil things... and conspiring with the Fire Nation was one of the most evil things.  
It seemed like he was never going to change his ways...

So we'll get to the real part of the story where he DOES change his ways and skip all that boring stuff about him not letting his Dai Li celebrate the solstice because they had to work their butt off for the Princess of the Fire Nation like he did.

INT. LONG FENG'S BEDROOM

NARRATOR

So this is where all the action happens. No, not that kind of action.  
this is still a kids show!

Long Feng was sleeping when he was woken at 1am to the sound of chimes.

_Long Feng is in bed sleeping, suddenly we hear CHIMES and see a bright light. Long Feng jumps upright and shields himself._

LONG FENG

Noooo! It's the Avatar State!!!

AVATAR ROKU

It's not the Avatar State.

LONG FENG (dazed)  
Is Azula taking practice shots at my lower body again?

AVATAR ROKU

No. I am the ghost of the Solstice past and I have come to show you what a miserable existence you've lead.

LONG FENG

Are you my mommy?

_Avatar Roku just shakes his head, sadly._

AVATAR ROKU (dramatically)  
Take my hand and we'll go back to the future!

_Long Feng blinks._

AVATAR ROKU

Oh. Ok. I mean into the past. I've got to win three more Pai Sho games before I get the role of the future ghost.

_Long Feng takes his hand and Avatar Roku swings open the window.Â They stream off into the night._

LONG FENG (in amazement)  
I can fly!

AVATAR ROKU

And YOU almost took over the Earth Kingdom?

_They land at... the same palace, 50 years earlier... (ALRIGHT!ALRIGHT!) 15 years... Long Feng isn't THAT old..._

INT. THE EARTH KINGDOM PALACE

_Long Feng and Avatar Roku stand outside the palace window (one of the many) and watch an eight-year old Earth King play with his bear._

EARTH KING

I don't need parents, because I have my bear!

_He pulls the bear into an awwwww-worthy hug._

LONG FENG

Him and that bear! It should have been me!

_Avatar Roku gives him a strange look._

AVATAR ROKU

I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.

_AN OLDER BOY is also watching the Earth King, and Avatar Roku points to him._

AVATAR ROKU

Recognize that boy?

LONG FENG

Should I?

_Avatar Roku sighs and gets a fake mustache out of his pocket which he sticks on the boy._

AVATAR ROKU

Now?

LONG FENG

Oh yeah... it's me!

AVATAR ROKU

At this time of the solstice you didn't play as other boys did... you just plotted his downfall.

LONG FENG (smiles)  
That was a good year...

AVATAR ROKU (annoyed)  
And you did that EVERY year!

LONG FENG

The past is boring! The famous Avatar isn't in it. Can we move on?

AVATAR ROKU (even more annoyed)  
Sure... sure... I'm only a dead Avatar... what do I know?

_A cloud of fog and then..._

INT. LONG FENG'S BEDROOM

_Long Feng is back on his bed, in his fabulous Earthbender PJs and is hugging his pillow._

LONG FENG

Hey! Where did the Earth King go? Never mind... I'll just go back to sleep.I'm going to have sweet dreams tonight!

NARRATOR

And he did... until the clock struck 2...

_The clock CHIMES and Long Feng is sitting up in a half daze again._

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

Ohhhh... I'm the ghost of the Solstice Present and I'm here to show you what you're missing by being an evil,  
sadistic coward!

LONG FENG

Hey! Nobody calls me by my pet name but Azula!

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

Everyone in the Earth Kingdom calls you that.

LONG FENG

I thought they called me 'sexy guy with a mustache who follows around the Earth King' but just as long as they know who I am, I'm happy.

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

So let's go and see the horrors that you've left in your wake.

_The Cabbage Merchant and Long Feng dissipate to..._

EXT. NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE

_The Avatar, AANG is laughing with Katara and Toph watching Sokka try to lick together a pair of air goggles that he broke._

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

Recognize this boy?

LONG FENG

The Avatar! Oh goodie!

_He rubs his hands in anticipation._

LONG FENG

May I please take him out now? Azula said there'd be "special rewards"

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

No. You have to learn a lesson first,  
and then buy some of my cabbages... and give me a cabbage patch too... because you're such a nice guy.

LONG FENG

I thought you said I was evil.

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

Just watch the scene!

_Long Feng does. TEO rolls in._

LONG FENG

Woah! Who's the kid in the wheelchair? Did I do that?

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT (sombre)  
That's Tiny Teo and no... He was injured by the Fire Nation.

LONG FENG

Where's someone that I've injured?

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

Were getting to that! Look! See how miserable he is?

_Long Feng looks a little closer._

LONG FENG

He doesn't look miserable at all.

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

That's because he has the spirit of Solstice! Sheesh! Aren't you getting it yet? Solstice. Happy. You. Not happy.

LONG FENG

Wait. So the boy can't bend AND he's in a wheelchair?

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

Yes.

LONG FENG

That unfortunate boy. Why aren't the others looting his chair if he can't fight back? Surely the Avatar could take all the cool gadgets off of it.

_The Cabbage Merchant starts tearing out fistfuls of hair._

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

Urgh!

_The Cabbage Merchant pulls him along to an..._

EXT. BA SING SE ALLEYWAY

_Longshot and Smellerbee are huddled, big orphan eyes and barely covering themselves with a small blanket._

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

You see these two? Thanks to you they'll be having a Solstice alone.

LONG FENG (nonchalant)

I'm crying.

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

You killed off their father and left them orphans...

SMELLERBEE

He didn't kill off our father.

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

Mother?

SMELLERBEE

Nope.

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

Cabbages?

SMELLERBEE

Our LEADER idiot!

GHOST JET

Hey!

SMELLERBEE

Sorry... I meant... LEADER, idiot!

LONG FENG

You'll have to remind me... I'm not very good with names.

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

He was with the Avatar.

LONG FENG

Oh, that was a classic moment. Can we see that on flashback?

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

I'm not the ghost of the Solstice past... and you've already ticked him off.

LONG FENG

Can we go back and see Tiny Teo again,  
that little kid reminds me of me... if I were disabled... and weren't... me?

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

Can you stop trying to dictate this? Just because you can't dictate anything in your own life anymore!

LONG FENG

That was low!

BEAVIS & BUTTHEAD

Uh-huh-huh-huh, he said "dic"...

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

Look. Just remember when this is all over, you're going to buy some cabbages alright? And be happy. But don't smile... or sing... because it will freak everybody out.

_The Cabbage Merchant leaves Long Feng back at..._

INT. LONG FENG'S BEDROOM

_Long Feng shakes his head. He is back on his bed._

LONG FENG

I've got to do something to make this room ghost proof!

DANNY PHANTOM

Perhaps I can help!

_Long Feng shrieks like a woman and ducks for cover under the blankets._

DANNY PHANTOM (sheepish)  
Oh, yeah... I'm still in Phantom mode.

_The clock CHIMES. It is three o'clock._

IROH

I am the Pai Sho champion... and also the ghost of the Solstice future. I'm not supposed to talk but just point ominously... so I'll shut up now.

LONG FENG

So it'll just be like talking to myself? Somehow I'm no stranger to that.

_They're now transported to a..._

EXT. GRAVEYARD

LONG FENG

Oh no! Is it Tiny Teo?

_Iroh just points ominously to the tombstone._

_Long Feng gets closer._

LONG FENG

Hang on... I can't quite read the...

_He stops and gasps... then trembles._

LONG FENG (reading)  
Here lies Long Feng.Â Killed... by Azula.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Can't I be killed by the Avatar instead? It's so demeaning to be killed by a woman!

_Iroh smirks._

LONG FENG

So what happened to Tiny Teo? And the Avatar and friends?

_They transport again... magically (ohhhhhhhh...) to:_

INT. THE EARTH KINGDOM PALACE

_Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Tiny Teo are all strapped up.Â Tiny_ _Teo is being caressed by a dagger held by MAI._

_AZULA paces around them._

AZULA

You will all be brainwashed to fight for the Fire Nation by the Dai Li, except for you... Tiny Teo... you will become Fire Nation property and my girls will get to do whatever they want with you.

TINY TEO

Score!

SOKKA (gulps, to Teo)

Hey... wanna trade?

LONG FENG

Those are my Dai Li! They can't brainwash the Avatar! He has the invincible Avatar State!!!

IROH

Yes, but you're not around to warn them.

LONG FENG

I thought you weren't meant to...

_Iroh zips his lips and points ominously at Azula._

LONG FENG

So all this would happen if I don't start celebrating the Solstice?

_Iroh nods._

LONG FENG

Hmmm... perhaps the Dai Li DO deserve a day off.Â Thanks Ghost of the Christm...  
Uh... I mean... Solstice Future.

IROH

You can thank me with tea.

_He gives a wave and tinkers off._

INT. LONG FENG'S BEDROOM

_Long Feng jovially throws open his window (again!), filled with excitement for the day ahead._

_LEE is out on the street, collecting things for his mother._

LONG FENG (to the boy)  
Do you know what day this is?

LEE

Avatar day?

LONG FENG (to self)

I knew I was forgetting something important!

LONG FENG (to boy)

No stupid boy... not the day... the season?

LEE

The Winter Solstice.

LONG FENG

Good. Go and by me an Avatar pin cushion. And perhaps a fancy tart for my boss... and candy canes for ALL the Dai Li!

LEE

I haven't any money.

LONG FENG (agitated)

Must I do everything?

_He throws a bag of money down to him._

_Long Feng pulls his head back in the window and skips down the stairs..._

INT. THE EARTH KINGDOM PALACE

_The Dai Li are standing around waiting instruction._

LONG FENG

Men! May I have your attention. Now,  
because I've become more loving and all that stuff... You have the day off...

THE DAI LI

What about Azula?

LONG FENG

I'll deal with her... now run along.

THE DAI LI

Yay!!!!

_Azula comes into the room._

AZULA

Where's my men?

LONG FENG

They have the day off so we can spend the day together.

AZULA

Oh, brother.

LONG FENG

What was that?

AZULA

You can spend the day with my brother.  
I'm not going anywhere near you...

NARRATOR

And from that point on... Long Feng got away with his first rebellion from Azula and really... that's what the season is all about.

THE CABBAGE MERCHANT

And someone bought my cabbages!

NARRATOR

And THAT'S what the season is all about.  
So have a Merry Christmas... and God Bless you all... every one.

_The sound of CHIMING and CAROLING is heard, as Long Feng and ZUKO enjoy the sharing of Cactus juice and Azula is blocking her ears._

**THE END.**


End file.
